A Day In The Life of Mizore
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Follow Mizore through her routine as she observes Naruto and make notes of everything he does. A day of Youkai Academy through the eyes of Mizore. Image is done by Allmore of deviantart.
1. A Day In The Life of Mizore

A Day in the Life of Mizore  
0  
NarutoxMizore  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
For those who haven't figure it out now I'll state two things. These crossover One-shots are Off shots (Separate AU/What if stories) of my Unleashed series. The order of the stories are on my Profile so don't ask. Some facts in the Offshot like certain character details or background will be canonical in the story there are off-shooted from unless stated otherwise.

0

Story Start  
0

The clock struck 6 A.M. as one young girl began her daily ritual. This young girl had long purple hair that went down to her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. After showering and getting something to eat she immediately got dressed in an altered version of the school uniform that fit her tastes; A white shirt with dark purple sleeves, a short skirt, and purple stripes leggings. The first thing she did was open the small fridge by the side of the bread and stuck a Watermelon flavor lollipop in her mouth.

This young girl was no ordinary girl, no, she was a Yuki-onna. A snow/ice monster that lived in cold climates and only venture into warmer clients when it was necessary, like hunting for a mate.

Her sights were set on one Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune and god knows what else Hybrid, seeing as Naruto himself didn't know or could remember half the time. Though the Yuki-onna wasn't alone in this interest. Four other girls also have interests. Which included a Bi-Polar Vampire, A Horny Succubus, A lustful bi-sexual Witch and another kinkier and masochistic Witch.

It seems fate seemed to favor throwing Mizore a curve ball. Like always she had gathered the essentials. Food, suckers, binoculars, writing utensils and her journal. She situated herself up on a tree branch and began her daily ritual.

'_At 6:12' Naruto wakes up. He stands and stretches. What a cute butt!'_

Yuki-onna were thought a variety of 'tracking' and 'hunting' techniques. Back then humans and even a lot of monsters weren't as docile as they were nowadays meaning the Yuki-onna had to be quite 'persuasive' in 'convincing' their chosen mate to return to village and mate. That was how the legends of Yuki-onna kidnapping unsuspecting men began. Mizore's mother was no different, so enamored in spy culture when she was young went as far as choosing a spy for her mate.

Activating the video surveillance device on her wrist an image of Naruto walking into the shower appeared. This technology was supposed to be used for missions and such, but Mizore found a more 'fun' way to use it.

_'6: 15' Naruto takes a shower. I just want to lick cream off those abs.' _

Naruto got dressed and left the dorm. Mizore drifted from behind tree to tree as she shadowed Naruto's movements.  
_  
'6:40' Naruto meets with Moka. Yet again she sucks blood from him. I throw several ice daggers 'off course of course' to spoke her and to get her to stop treating Naruto like lunch.'_

_'7:08' In class Shizuka-sensei asks several questions about the human world at which Naruto answers correctly. He's so smart.' _  
_  
'9:22' Class ends and Kurumu glomps Naruto, almost suffocating with her massive mammarys. Why doesn't Boob girl realize so large breasts are ridiculous. Naruto obviously prefers ones he can cup and caress in his hand...like mine.'  
_  
_  
'11:15' Naruto receives a 92 in Science class. Pretend to struggle and ask him to tutor me.'_

'12:04' '_As Naruto and Yukari are talking I snag one of his shirts from his locker. One more piece for my collection.'_

_'12:35' Naruto and the others sit down by lunch (I'm behind a pillar observing) as Naruto eats Kurumu's cookies. (Note to self. Learn how to cook.)'_

'3:06' _A girl from our class ask if Naruto can tutor her.'_

_'3:12' Throw her in a lake and freezes it._

_'3:46' School ends for the day and training begins._

_'5:13' Monster of the Week attacks us. Two ogres; whom which Inner Moka and Naruto defeat with ease. Are they even trying anymore?'_

_'7:23' Training ends and Naruto disbands the group.'_

_'8:26' After eating dinner Naruto once again hops in the shower. _I take out a camera and begin taking pictures. New Photos for the photo collection.  
_  
'9: 30' Naruto prepare to turns in for the night. Before he closes his windows he calls out. _

''Goodnight Mizore!''

'9: 35' _A faint blush appears on my cheek as I also tell him goodnight._

Mizore shimmers down the tree as she made way for her dorm. It was getting late and like always she would have a late dinner and turn in for the night to continue the cycle.

00

Author's Note- 11/11/10

00

I've noticed quite a few people liked this story. I have plans to do a sequel so if anyone wants to add ideas feel free to do so. I also have a funny idea for a Kurumu one as well, but any ideas for the other girls will be taken into considerations.


	2. Another Day

Another Day In The Life of Mizore

0  
NarutoxMizore  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
For those who haven't figure it out now I'll state two things. These crossover One-shots are Off shots (Separate AU/What if stories) of my Unleashed series. The order of the stories are on my Profile so don't ask. Some facts in the Offshot like certain character details or background will be canonical in the story there are off-shooted from unless stated otherwise.  
0  
Story Start

0

Once more the clock on Mizore's dresser struck 6 as the violet haired woman woke up with a yawn. Pushing the sheets back she slipped on a bath robe. During the particular warm seasons Mizore took to sleeping in the nude. Opening the drawer by her bed she looked at the hundreds and hundreds of suckers that she had bought and brought with her.

_'I'll go with cherry.'_ she thought as she unwrapped the wrapper and popped it into her mouth. Now it was time to began yet another day of stalking. After showering and getting something to eat she immediately got dressed in an altered version of the school uniform that fit her tastes; A white shirt with dark purple sleeves, a short skirt, and purple stripes leggings.

The Yuki-Onna formed a mirror of ice in her room and stepped into it. Moments later she popped outside of Naruto's room, her trusty binoculars in hand as she began peering into Naruto's room. She saw that he was listening to his I-pod as he was trying to decide which shirt he was going to wear.

_'Slow down baby.' _Mizore whispered to herself as she began to intensively swirled her tongue around the sucker. She was so distracted she almost forgot to start writing down her daily notes.

'_6: 15' Naruto-san is trying to decide what shirt to wear. Ever since casual Friday was initiated per Naruto's suggestion everyone has been dressing anyway they wished. Of course all these little sluts are now running around with too little and revealing outfits and as such those little girls are using this tot heir advantage to try and seduce my Naruto. Note to self: Hire an assassin; blame Kurumu.'_

Ten minutes later Naruto was dressed and out of the door. The thrill of the hunt was on. Before Naruto could enter the door he was glomped by Kurumu who was pressing her face into his bosom per usual.

_'6: 27' Boob girl glomps Naruto-san per usual. Can't she do something more appropriate like quietly stalk Naruto-san like I do?''_

A couple of hours had passed and Naruto was in the chairman's office reported yet another incident where a student tried to kill him as a stake of claim. Apparently Naruto shoved the students balls down his throat so he was given a week's detention.

_'9:47' Some fool thought they could hurt my Naruto-kun. It's no longer a wonder why all these little trollops are interested in Naruto-kun, but they can't have him! Just thinking about him getting all sweaty and raw makes me want to touch my p...''_

_'10:01' After taking care of important business I have relocated Naruto-san again. _

_'1:01' During the free period spent the last two hours being tutored by Naruto-san in science. Bad news: I might flunk my next test. Good news: I got to stare into his eyes for about two hours while watching his lips. He has such the cutest look on his face when he is explaining things. I wonder if Naruto-san likes to role-play?'_

During gym class Naruto was busy letting his hand 'accidentally' brush against Moka's rear causing her to react fluster to which the block laughed off and keep saying, 'accident.'

_'2:10' Naruto-san apparently likes big butts. That gypsy girl said she sells ointments that make the boobs bigger. I wonder if she has anything for rear ends as well?' _she thought as she continued to follow Naruto and see him going down some steps.

_'2:12' Time to go 'trip' and have Naruto catch me in my arms.'_

But before Mizore could put her plan in action Kurumu came out of nowhere and glomped Naruto just long enough to distract him from catching Mizore. '_2: 13' Note to self: Kill Kurumu._

5:22' _Nothing of interest is happening today. After a brief training session Naruto ends training for today._

Mizore decides to go and develop the pictures she took of today's events. She then goes to hallway Naruto's room was in and knocked on the door.

''Hey there...came to say goodnight?'' he asked with a grin as Mizore nodded. ''Good night...'' he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

''See you tomorrow Naruto...'' Mizore said before she took off down the hallway. Using an ice mirror she popped up on a tree branch through said mirror and began peering into Naruto's room.

'8:44' _I will never wash my cheek again. Oh well, time for me to turn in. Maybe tomorrow I can give Naruto-kun a 'special' morning wake up.' _

Mizore shimmers down the tree as she made way for her dorm. It was getting late and like always she would have a late dinner and turn in for the night to continue the cycle.

00

Chapter End

00

I hoped everyone appreciated the fact I did a sequel for the story. Anyway I might have one for Kurumu or do another sequel for Mizore coming out soon.


End file.
